Just Run For The Woods
by MyNameIsKassie
Summary: Based On The 74th Hunger Games. Follow the District 9 Girl Tribute Theta and her death on the first day of the hunger games. Showing, her thoughts, death and strategy. How do you think she really died? SHORT STORY/ONE-SHOT. T just for Violence


The countdown was coming soon. As soon as I went in that tube, I had to fend for myself. I didn't want to leave my family, friends, home.

Home.

I just wanted home, isn't that silly? Usually home is the least place I want to be because of how strict they are there.

Ovid said we wouldn't ally in the arena saying he was perfectly fine. Are you kidding me? He got a four for a score, he is two times smaller than I am, I've never seen him farming in District 9, he didn't have any skills, I'd love to help him but, you know.

I didn't get any better, a six. That was just for my skills in the gauntlet. That's just running and balance, how is that going to help me?

The only people who have an actual chance are the careers, they are really at it this year. Maybe even the district 12 girl, she got an eleven and she amazed the crowd with her interview.

Meanwhile, I tried to have a personality. My mentor told me to act like I was ready. I did, I said I was waiting for the day that we'd all stand around the cornucopia and I'd try my best. That was a lie.

I found the door, "District 9 Female." I couldn't do it. I knew I'd die during the bloodbath. I heard my stylists voice,

"Hey Theta." she was so comforting, she was like a family member too me.

"Listen, like Yule said, grab the closest thing or run for your life."

What if it's a desert? or like a few years back when it was a complete ice age? I felt her pile the jacket, letting my arms slip through the arm holes. "I can't do this." I cried out to her, leaning in for another tight hug. I whined into her stomach, "If I die, I don't want to feel a thing."

"Personally Theta, I think you have a chance. You just need to think." I sort of laughed. "I don't have a chance." I was being negative about it but I was right. She sighed, "Just stay strong ok?"

She gave me a pat on the back as I walked towards the tube. The anticipation as I felt the door close in on me. Wait! I didn't want to go! Please! I let a tear come down my face as I was lifted up. I waved goodbye giving her a nod.

I already felt a cool breeze and a smell of trees hit my skin. I closed my eyes, slightly squinted as we were lifted up into the arena. "Don't run till the countdown is done" I thought, tilting my head down.

I looked around for Ovid, he was five tributes away from me and he was frightened as ever.

Next to me was District 2 boy Marvel. I was scared no matter what now but at least he never had his eyes on me, it was all district 12 girl and his fellow tribute. On the other side was the district 4 girl, great. I had two careers in-between me, I was for sure going to die.

"29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24" I was already planning my strategy, run for the woods. "Just Run for the woods." I heard Yule's voice.

I just had my eyes on the countdown, "20, 19, 18" It just came even closer.

I promised myself to make this week a very long one but it went by so fast. I didn't have any fun at all other than enjoying real good food. I had no chance of getting sponsors or even a ally.

I examined my navy green jacket that reminded me of a handmade raincoat my mother made for me at home. I clutched onto the necklace that I brought as a token.

"10, 9, 8, 7" I started to sweat through my forehead. I bent my knees making it look like I was going to head towards the cornucopia,

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Everyone flashed before my eyes. My eyes shot to a tribute, his head twisted and a knife to his hip. It was Ovid. I cried in horror as blood ran down his neck and legs. Blades filled with blood, people being stabbed. Body parts being damaged by weapons.

Why does the capitol enjoy this sick, dramatizing game?

My heart started to pound when I already started to hear a scream from a girl who was sliced in half, blood slashed onto the grass. I covered my mouth trying not to puke.

Run Theta Run! I could here voices in my head as I quickly whipped my self around, heading for the woods.

Gladly, everyone else was either running as I was, most of them were killed or still fighting. My legs wobbled as I aimed for a hidden path, figuring I could actually make one.

I stumbled, hopping over a large root, pushing my self through the trees. I caught eye of the blonde boy from district 12. He was already running as fast as he could. I already had cuts on my ankles from the spiked plants. I panicked running the other way.

Just stay away from every tribute. I need to find shelter before the bloodbath even stops. Think like my cousin, he was in the 69th hunger games, I remember sneaking into my parents room to watch. He was killed the third day due to a mutant.

I thought I saw an opening, maybe I could hide here.

I ran through the trees again finding the cornucopia, just great! I ran in a circle! Not knowing what to do I started to run to another path into the woods.

"Hey! It's district 9!" I heard a guys voice. I turned around to Cato. Oh no, please no Cato! He had a large, long sword that was already filled with blood. Scared to death, butterflies ran through my stomach violently.

I started to run as fast as I could towards the closest patch of closed up trees. I felt him push me to the ground. "Did you try your hardest?" I squinted at his smirk as he mimicked me.

I heard the faint screams of murdered tributes. He grunted sticking the sword into my neck.

Blood piled out of my mouth like water. I wanted to scream, yell or even cry for help.

There would be no chance of someone saving me.

I started to choke, trying to speak. The smell of blood increased. I used my fists to help me crawl, 'run away.' the stupid voice in my head rung again. I can't runaway.

All I remember was the pain of him slashing my back.

* * *

**So This is Based on the District 9 girl, Remember she didn't last very long. So It had to be short. I'd thought I'd create a way of how she died. **


End file.
